


Peduli

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Diawali debat akademik, diakhiri sebuah pernyataan. #SecretValentine2018





	Peduli

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Modified Canon.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah beberapa minggu, Ron melihat Harry dan Hermione berdebat lagi. Kali ini bahasan mereka adalah cara mengaduk ramuan entah-apa-namanya-Ron-tidak-tahu yang benar. Berdasarkan buku, Hermione bilang searah jarum jam, tetapi di buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, Harry bilang berlawanan arah jarum jam.

Marah, Harry cepat-cepat menutup bukunya lalu naik ke asrama laki-laki. Hermione juga marah, tetapi gadis itu malah melemparkan diri ke sofa di depan perapian. Ia buka kembali buku ramuannya, meneruskan membaca.

Ron yang dilanda bingung―Harry atau Hermione?―akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di depan perapian. Laki-laki yang dilanda amarah biasanya akan kembali baik setelah tidur, tetapi perempuan yang marah tidak bisa seperti itu.

"Hei," panggil Ron sambil duduk di sisi Hermione.

Hermione mendongak sejenak. "Hai," balasnya sebelum kembali membaca.

Ron menatap kanan dan kiri, canggung. Ia ingin menghibur Hermione, tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, omongannya tidak pernah tepat sasaran. Salah-salah, Hermione malah makin senewen.

" _Sahabat_ mu sedang marah," ujar Hermione tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Mendengar penekanan pada kata "sahabat", Ron tahu benar Hermione bermaksud menyindir keberadaannya.

"Ah, ya." Ron memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Tidak suka mendengar balasan Ron, Hermione mendongak. Matanya menyipit. "Dan kaupikir aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Ron sambil memelankan suaranya, mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk melakukan hal yang sama mengingat ruang rekreasi yang agak ramai malam itu.

"Oh, aku tahu persis apa maksudmu." Hermione menutup bukunya. "Lebih baik kauhampiri saja dia sebelum aku menjadi teman bicara yang tidak menyenangkan."

"R-ramuan itu!" Ron menahan lengan Hermione yang telah bangkit dan hendak berjalan ke kamarnya. "Yang kalian diskusikan tadi!"

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

Ron gelagapan sejenak. Alasan apa yang harus ia buat untuk menahan Hermione di sini? "A-aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau ajarkan?"

Hermione melengos. "Minta ajarkan pada sahabatmu saja!"

"Hei." Ron menahan tangan Hermione yang hendak meloloskan diri dari cengkeramannya. "Kau kan sahabatku."

Di luar dugaan Ron, Hermione luluh. Gadis itu diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Ron. Keduanya hening selama beberapa saat.

"Buku itu," ucap Hermione pelan sambil membuang muka. Ron menyimak. "Sejak Harry punya buku ramuan itu, dia seperti kecanduan."

"Kecanduan," ulang Ron pelan. Dia tidak akan menyela dulu, hanya menanggapi supaya Hermione sadar bahwa dirinya didengar.

"Menjadi yang terbaik di kelas? Bukan masalah." Jelas sekali "bukan masalah" yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah sebuah masalah untuknya. "Tapi membaca buku setiap saat, menjadi antisosial karena terus membaca, dan bahkan mengigau saat tidur mengenai bacaannya?"

"Sebentar. Kau mendengar Harry mengigau saat tidur?"

"Tidak!" Hermione mendengus. Dia menatap Ron. "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya melebih-lebihkan."

"Oh." Ron terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah itu terdengar hampir sepertimu?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak," balas Hermione cepat. "Meski membaca adalah sesuatu yang sangat kusukai, aku tidak pernah menjadi manusia antisosial. Dan yang pasti, aku tahu benar kapan aku harus membaca dan kapan aku harus melakukan hal lain."

"Memangnya dia tidak?"

"Tidak," tegas Hermione. "Dia hanya fokus pada buku itu, tidak ada yang lain. Oh, kecuali mungkin Quidditch dan kesibukannya bersama Dumbledore."

Ron mengangguk. "Bukankah itu berarti ia tahu kapan ia harus membaca dan kapan ia harus melakukan hal lain?"

"Tidak karena membaca buku itu, dan hanya buku itu bukan buku yang lain, masih menjadi prioritas utamanya."

"Kita punya masa sendiri untuk kecanduan terhadap sesuatu," ucap Ron sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Seperti aku dan Lavender waktu―"

"Tolong jangan membahas itu."

"Oke." Jeda sejenak. Ron menarik napas. "Intinya, Harry mungkin sedang menikmati waktunya mencandu buku itu. Kurasa masih wajar karena sejauh ini dia hanya membaca dan menjadi murid terbaik di kelas. Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Tapi aku peduli padanya!" tandas Hermione dengan suara keras. Untung saja orang lain di ruang rekreasi cukup tahu diri untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Memangnya kau tidak peduli? Kau kan sahabatnya!"

"Kau juga sahabatku," balas Ron tidak kalah tegas meski tetap dengan suara pelan. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh peduli di saat aku lihat kau mulai berlebihan bersikap terhadap Harry karena merasa kalah?"

Hermione membuang muka. Ron baru saja mengatakan kebenaran yang tidak ingin didengar gadis itu.

"Hermione, iri sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu," ujar Ron setelah di antara keduanya hanya ada diam. Hermione masih tidak mau menoleh. "Kau masih jenius, Hermione, kau selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Kecuali kelas Slughorn, mungkin, tapi dia menerimamu di klubnya, itu jelas berarti sesuatu!"

"Berhenti berusaha menghiburku, Ron."

"Aku tidak menghiburmu, tapi menyatakan fakta," tandas Ron. "Kau tahu semua itu benar, Hermione. Untuk apa kau memedulikan Harry saat kau tahu bahwa kau masih lebih baik darinya dalam mata pelajaran lain?"

Hermione membalikkan badan. Ia menatap Ron dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak merasa kalah meski pada kenyataannya aku tidak lebih baik daripada Harry. Aku khawatir terhadapnya. Ada firasat tidak baik yang menggangguku sejak dia mulai sering membaca buku itu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja padanya," pungkas Ron.

"Kaupikir aku belum pernah mencoba?" Hermione tersenyum kecut. "Belasan kali, dan semuanya berakhir sama. Kau dan Harry sama-sama menganggap aku tidak sudi Harry menjadi murid terbaik di kelas."

"Kau pintar, kau pasti tahu cara membuatnya menurut nanti," ujar Ron yakin.

Hermione tertawa pelan, tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

"Katakan, apa yang merasukimu saat ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bersikap seperti biasa," lanjut Hermione. "Kau memedulikanku lebih dari biasanya dan menjadi teman mengobrol yang tidak buruk. Apa yang merasukimu?"

"Heh." Ron melengos. "Tidak ada."

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku dirasuki Sir Nicholas?" Hermione tertawa mendengar perkataan Ron. "Aku tidak dirasuki, Hermione, aku memang peduli kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

Ron mengangkat bahunya. "Karena ternyata aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Hermione mendengus sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah. "Kesimpulan macam apa itu ..."

Ron terkekeh. "Kesimpulan bodoh?"

"Mungkin," balas Hermione geli. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata kanannya. "Atau lebih seperti ... kesimpulan konyol."

"Memangnya berbeda?" balas Ron sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Hermione tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu harus menamainya apa selain cinta kalau sampai saat mengigau pun aku menyebut namamu."

Buru-buru Hermione menoleh. "Mengigau?"

"Ya, saat di klinik."

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingat apa yang kau ucapkan saat sakit setelah meminum racun itu."

"Memang."

"Dan kau tidak mungkin menanyakannya pada Lavender."

"Memang tidak."

"Lalu?"

Ron mengangkat bahunya. "Harry dan Ginny ingat."

Hermione mendengus pelan. "Ya, benar."

"Tapi, Hermione." Ron menatap Hermione. "Aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu―eh, mencintaimu."

"Dasar." Hermione menjitak pelan kepala Ron dengan bukunya. "Kenapa kau harus sakit dulu untuk sadar bahwa kau itu menyukaiku?"

"Sadar? Tidak." Ron mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak. Sakit juga. "Berani menyatakan? Iya."

Hermione mendengus sambil tertawa. "Terserahlah."

"Omong-omong soal Harry." Ron kembali memasang tampang serius―tumben. Hermione mengangguk. "Kalau kau memang sebegitu peduli padanya, kau hanya perlu terus berusaha."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak semudah mengatakannya."

"Bukankah aku juga seperti itu sampai berhasil?"

Lagi, Hermione menjitak kepala Ron dengan buku. "Hei!"

"Bercanda," kekeh Ron pelan. "Yang jelas akan ada waktunya."

Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, Ron mengikuti. Perlahan gadis itu meraih tangan sang pemuda, menggenggamnya lembut dan menatap genggamannya sendiri. Ron diam, tahu bahwa Hermione tidak butuh kata-kata untuk saat ini.

Dan saat gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengembalikan senyum itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA― /RAN
> 
> Makasih yaa udah disemangatin buat yang aku kasih kado ini! Semoga kamu puas dengan apa yang kutulis dan menikmati penulisannya ya~ dan semoga Ron nggak terlalu OOC di sini. Kalaupun OOC ... yah ... semoga kamu tetap menikmatinya dan nggak merasa kalau fanfiksi ini malah merusak karakter JK Rowling itu sendiri :"3
> 
> Latar waktunya sendiri diambil di Harry Potter 6 setelah Ron putus sama Lavender dan sebelum Harry nyembunyiin Buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran di Ruang Kebutuhan. Pasti banyak plot kosong kan di situ, jadi, gitu~ hehe :3
> 
> Semoga menikmati bacaan ini dan ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
